Les nouveaux contes d'Arakïell
by Arakiell
Summary: Comment éviter de se faire semer comme des petits cailloux dans une profonde forêt afin de se délester de son rôle de parents ! Le Petit Poucet va, lui, y parvenir...ou pas. Il faudra compter avec l'aide de un ou deux petits chaperons... Pourquoi pas une rose et une rouge ?
1. Chapter 1

Le petit Poucet…

(où l'art de ne point se laisser berner par plus grand que soi !)

 _Il était une fois, un bûcheron qui avaient sept enfants tous garçons. L'aîné n'avait que dix ans, et le plus jeune n'en avait que sept_ …*

L'âge de raison diraient certains, en un sens, ils n'auraient pas tout à fait tort. Nous autres, bons lecteurs que nous sommes, avons été interpellés par ce chiffre hautement symbolique. Sept, comme les sept jours de la semaine, sept comme…les sept péchés capitaux ! Ah, voici qui nous parlait mieux. Ces parents avaient donc usé et abusé du péché de luxure quand leur pauvre condition ne leur avait point permit la chose !

Comme il a été écrit par Monsieur Charles Perrault, _himself,_ l'on pouvait se poser des questions quant à la merveilleuse possibilité de cette charmante jeune femme, à mettre au monde autant de marmaille, en si peu de temps, et ben c'est-y donc qu'il y avait ben une explication à la chose : la championne toute catégorie, les pondait par deux !

Punition du ciel pour une fornication hors norme ? Allez savoir, toujours est-il que ces braves gens, toujours comme il est indiqué dans le véritable conte, ( _l'auteure_ _s'inspire de faits réels, je vous prie_ ), étaient fort chagrinés de toute cette marmaille très encombrante et dépendante de leurs bons soins. Ils n'étaient pas encore en âge de gagner leur pitance et quémandaient moult attentions que les parents n'étaient plus en mesure de leur offrir.

Ben pensez donc, il fallait bien gagner son pain blanc en trimant son pain noir. Ce qui chagrinait ces parents, bienveillants, était le fait que le petit dernier Le Petit Poucet, ne s'exprimait pratiquement jamais, ce qu'il prirent pour une bizarrerie de la nature, voire une débilité fort ennuyeuse :

Père : Ben dis-moi donc pas, ma _Germaine_ , on l'a pas bien finit cui'là !

Mère : Quand on voit le porteur de gènes, peut-on encore se poser la question ?

Le mari, un brin fâché, reconnaissons-le, cette femme mettait en doute son patrimoine génétique hautement sélectif :

Père : C'est pas parce que tu viens d'une famille de cerveaux bien alambiqués, qu'tu dois pas tourner ta langue sept fois dans ta bouche la gueuse !

Mère : Hélas, sept est un chiffre maudit pour nous, pauvres sujets de la foudre divine !

Père : Hein ? Où qu'elle est tombée la foudre ? Vint-en donc par ici, j'te la ferai tomber là où qu'y faut et tu la sentiras passer celle-là !

 _(Un brin de pure poésie s'invite à ce moment précis !)_ Ah… ** _Verlaine, Rimbaud, Musset_** …tremblez !

Mère : Garde ton orage, ta foudre et ton éclair dans ton pantalon de jute ou il se pourrait fort bien que je ne te fasse regretter le jour de ta propre naissance, si tant est que notre bon Seigneur, ne se soit pas rendu compte de son incroyable erreur et ne cherche un moyen de te rappeler à sa droite.

Le bon bûcheron, se gratta le front, sembla réfléchir de façon intensive, ce qui, convenons-en, ne devait pas lui arriver très souvent au vu des désastreuses retombées de ses pensées lubriques et futiles :

Père : Arrête donc de causer comme une bourgeoise ma femme.

Mère : Je me nomme _Eulalie de Questmandière de La Motte fleurie_ , mon cher ! Enfin…ça c'était avant.

Père : J'te l'ai bien faite fleurir ta motte non la _Germaine_ ?

Pour toute réponse, le pater familias, reçu une assiette sur le coin de sa petite frimousse, laquelle aurait eu bien besoin d'être refaite selon l'avis de sa moitié défaite.

Tout ceci pour conclure que ce petit mignonet de garçon se nommait Le Petit Poucet, car à sa naissance, il n'était pas plus grand que ce doigt-ci, aussi ce quolibet lui était-il resté.

Quoique mignonet, il était le souffre-douleur de la maisonnée et on lui donnait toujours tort. Cependant, il n'en était pas moins très intelligent, observateur et savait écouter ce qui se tramait à ses côtés…et il se tramait de biens vilaines choses !

En cette glorieuse année, qui avait bien mal commencée, la récolte de l'été s'en était allée avec les pluies diluviennes qui avaient fait pourrir le peu qui avait réussi à pousser.

Un soir, près de l'âtre, le chef de famille attendit que ses _loupiaux_ soient endormis pour persuader sa brave épouse de commettre le pire des méfaits :

Père : Dis-moi donc la _Germaine_ …

Mère : Je t'ai déjà sommé de ne point me nommer ainsi !

Père : Ah, si tu m'parlottes comme ça, c'est qu'j't'ai causé du souci. A prendre ses grands airs, ma p'tite femme est fâchée toute rouge de quelques méfaits non distribués. T'as vu, moi aussi j'sais sortir de beaux mots pour épater la gal'rie. Ma p'tite fleur aurait-elle besoin d'un p'tit arrosage express ?

Mère : Va t'en donc toi et ton tuyau ou il se pourrait bien que je n'en morde un bout !

Père : Belles promesses que tu m'vends, mais en réalité c'est du vent ! Bon, on verra plus tard pour la gaudriole ma jolie, là, j'ai ben réfléchi et les marmots vont finir par mourir de faim. Nos placards sont vides, y nous font plus crédit au supermarché, et l'banquier m'a tiré, par trois fois, des coups d'fusils, alors j'ai ben réfléchis…

Mère : Ah oui ? Cela t'arrive-t-il ?

Père : Pour certaines choses oui, et tu f'rai ben d't'en souvenir la _Germaine_ , si tu veux pas goûter d'mon bâton avant qu'il ne te fasse du bien. Bon, alors voilà, on va pas s'rendre coupable de laisser crever not'marmaille. J'te propose de les abandonner dans la forêt. Qui sait, quelqu'un d'bien pourrait les recueillir et leur offrir un p'tit bout d'bonheur.

Mère : Mais quelle horreur ! Tu les envois tout droit au paradis ! Ils ne sauront jamais se débrouiller pour survivre !

Père : Pourquoi qu'tu crois qu'j'vais les emmener par là-bas ? Avec un peu d'chance y s'feront dévorer par le loup. Bon, y sont pas ben appétissant, mais y reste quand même un bout d'viande sur l'os.

Et une autre assiette sur la tête du paternel :

Mère : C'est toi que je devrais abandonner dans la forêt !

Père : Mais ma douce, tu veux quand même pas voir tes pauv'enfants…

Mère : N'en dit pas plus ! Malgré mon chagrin, immense, un chagrin de mère que toi, pauvre mécréant, ne peux même pas imaginer, je préfère encore les imaginer trouver un destin plus reluisant avec de braves gens, que les voir mourir à mes côtés.

Père : Ben on pourrait trouver une façon d'se consoler ensemble ma _Germaine_ …

Et une troisième assiette atterrie sur le ganachon du bûcheron. La bonne femme pleura beaucoup et s'endormit les yeux encore gonflés par le chagrin, mais elle préférait encore cela à les voir dépérir sans pouvoir intervenir.

Le Petit Poucet, avait tout entendu et compris qu'il devrait très vite trouver un subterfuge pour trouver refuge, voire revenir au bercail le sourire aux lèvres :

Petit Poucet : Si mon géniteur pense nous semer comme un troupeau de chèvres, il se met le doigt dans l'œil et je m'en vais sur le champ réfléchir à une quelconque façon de contrer ce vieux bouc ! Comment réfléchit-on déjà ?

Et bien, ce n'était pas gagné, et après cette tirade fort bien énoncée, le petitou s'en alla dans sa chambre échafauder son plan. Comme il ne possédait pas une matière grise bien achalandée, peu de possibilités s'offrirent à son esprit.

Néanmoins, il en choisit une, la seule qui lui était apparu, _alléluia_ ! Cette formidable trouvaille, était « _Les semailles_ » ! En effet, quoi de mieux que laisser derrière soi les petits témoignages de son passage afin de retrouver, par la suite, son chemin…

Oui, c'était un plan fort bien tourné qui coinça quelque peu aux entournures, car, cela revenait à se poser une seule et unique question : Semer quoi ?

Des petits bouts de pain ? Sa famille n'avait déjà pas de quoi se nourrir, autant jeter cette possibilité aux oubliettes et tirer la chasse par-dessus…enfin…lorsqu'on en possédait une, ce qui, reconnaissons-le, était fort utile pour une famille de neuf personnes…l'imagination faisant le reste…

 _La peste de ce monde pourri !_ pensa le Petit Poucet, qui, de temps à autre, en arrivait à employer quelques jurons bien polissons !

En dernier recours, il pensa se promener sous le clair de lune histoire de trouver l'inspiration divine. Un miracle pouvait survenir…après tout, cela s'était vu, ou du moins raconté. Bon, le conteur de la région, se trouvait être le _Père Dukkonn_ , étrange nom… Avec une telle consonance, il était fort à parier que ses dires étaient, non seulement à prendre avec des pincettes, mais à vérifier manu militari !

Il pouvait raconter n'importe quoi sous l'emprise de l'alcool et comme il n'aimait pas le lait de vache…il était souvent placé en garde à vue pour « _ivresse sur la voie publique_ » !

Et bien, figurez-vous que ce brave homme…bref, que ce poivrot, narrait partout, à qui voulait bien l'entendre, qu'il avait été le témoin d'un miracle retentissant ! Son verre d'eau avait été changé en vin alors qu'il implorait le _Seigneur_ de bien vouloir, dans un excès de largesse, lui éviter la sécheresse pour son gosier de grand conteur. L'histoire ne dit pas s'il avait rêvé, imaginé, ou inventé tout cette histoire, mais depuis, il semblait être devenu _THE_ personnage incontournable de la région et chaque cause désespérée le devenait encore plus après être passée sous sa bénédiction de pochetron !

Le Petit Poucet, lui, ne connaissait pas les traîtrises des adultes sous l'emprise de la bibine et continuait de penser qu'un miracle pour lui et ses frères pouvait bien lui tomber des Cieux…

Il partit donc, au bord de la rivière, s'assit sur la berge et implora le _Seigneur_ , tous ses _Saints_ (c'était plus sûr), avant d'attendre sagement que n'arrive son miracle.

Etait-ce le **_Diable_** qui, dans un élan de bonté ( _si, si, il lui arrivait d'en avoir pour les causes perdues_ ), lui envoya un petit personnage qu'il affectionnait sans jamais le lui avoir dit : Chaperon Rouge !

La petite-fille s'en revenait d'une mission d'espionnage auprès de sa chère Mère-grand qu'elle pistait sans relâche dans l'espoir de la coincer en flagrant délit de débauche dans son club libertin préféré : « _Au trou fleuri_ », afin de la prendre en photo avec phone à l'appui et la faire chanter par la suite( _adorable enfant_ !) mais l'aïeule était bien plus maligne que son arrière-petite-fille et cette dernière revenait toujours _brocouille_ , euh, pardon, bredouille de sa chasse aux sorcières.

Ici, à ce moment de l'histoire, le cornu orienta sa course vers le petitou qui se lamentait sous les étoiles :

Petit Poucet : Je voudrai tant qu'un miracle nous sauve moi et mes frères…enfin moi pour commencer et s'il n'y a plus de possibilités pour les frangins, c'est pas grave, je prierai pour eux, ça suffira bien !

Une charmante petite voix lui répondit :

: Petite peau de glandouillette ! Que crois-tu ? Que ton souhait sera exhaussé ? Réveille-toi le loupiau, va falloir aller au charbon si tu veux sauver ta peau !

Petit Poucet : Qui va là ?

: Je vais là où le vent me mène, et personne m'en empêchera l'avorton !

Petit Poucet : Pourquoi tant de hargne envers un pauvre petit garçon perdu ?

: Parce que je le vaux bien !

Petit Poucet : ?

: T'inquiètes, j'me comprends. Bon alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive la demi-portion ?

Petit Poucet : Quel étrange vocabulaire que le tien petite fille !

: Bon, on va arrêter tout d'suite ces _chi oui oui_ ! Je m'appelle Chaperon Rouge, je suis la petite fille de…

Les yeux brillants, le jeune garçon devança les dires de la petite coquine :

Petit Poucet : …de la Mère-Grand !

: Dis donc, on t'as pas appris la politesse p'tit morveux ? On coupe pas la parole aux dames !

Petit Poucet : Mais tu n'es pas une Dame.

: Ouaip, mais quand j'aurai mes nouveaux roploplos, mes airs bags à la Paméla Anderson, j'en s'rais une, petit microbe !

Petit Poucet : Pourquoi parles-tu si fort ? Pourquoi tu t'énerves tout le temps ?

: Dis donc tu en poses bien des questions. Au lieu de chercher à satisfaire une curiosité mal placée, si tu me narrais avec tout le respect dont tu me feras preuve si tu tiens à tes quenottes, la raison de tes prières secrètes ? N'y a-t-il point quelque chose que je puisse faire ?

Petit Poucet : Ben maintenant c'est toi qui pose trop de questions, étrange petite fille nommée Chaperon Rouge.

: Je te conseille de ne point éveiller en moi le courroux où il t'en coûtera bien plus que ta culotte à deux sous ! Vas-y, débite sans casser le rythme, ton récit sans soucis et mets-y le ton ou tu goûteras dix coups de bâtons !

Le petit garçon, effrayé, lança un regard effrayé à la petite poupée au sourire narquois, laquelle remit bien vite, l'heure à l'endroit :

: J'plaisantais l'asticot. Et si tu m'disais ton petit nom, parce que je suppose que tout petitou que tu sois, comme dirait ma célèbre cousine, t'as pas du t'récolter un nom à longue queue !

Petit poucet : J'ai rien compris !

Chap. Rouge : Ça m'étonne pas. T'es vraiment ramolli du cervelas toi ! Alors tu m'le donnes ton patronyme ou va-t-il falloir que j'y aille au forceps ?

Peti Poucet : ?

Chap. Rouge : Arrghh !

Petit Poucet : D'accord, d'accord, pas la peine de vous énerver, vous me faites peur. Je me nomme Petit Poucet.

Chap. Rouge : Quel prénom à la…bon vas-y raconte-moi un peu c'qui t'amène dans l'coin frérot !

Et pendant un bon quart d'heure, le mignonet petit garçon mal né, raconta ses déboires et tout y passa, depuis les erreurs à répétition de ses géniteurs, jusqu'aux vilaines intentions de son paternel fort polisson à ses heures.

Opinant du chef, Chaperon Rouge prit le temps de la réflexion avant de répondre d'un ton sans appel :

Chaperon Rouge : Eh ben dis-moi, le robinet de ton paternel a su tirer les six coups sans appel ! Il s'entendrait bien avec le Prince Charmant ce filou !

Petit Poucet : Qui est Prince Char…

: Un grand limier doublé d'un franc-tireur. Avec lui, c'est le grand feu d'artifice à tous les étages, et crois-moi, il sait les allumer les fusées ! Bon, on va lui donner une bonne leçon à ton vieux et il s'en ira prier les grands Dieux en proposant pour offrande son colt quarante-cinq !

Petit Poucet : Je n'ai rien compris.

: Normal t'as pas assez mangé d'soupe, du coup t'as la cervelle ramolli. Allez viens on va trouver un moyen pour marquer ton chemin pour demain matin.

Petit poucet : Mais je n'ai pas de pain, nous sommes si pauvres…

: Triple buse, t'as pas pensé qu'les oiseaux pourraient les manger tes miettes ? Allez, je connais quelqu'un qui va cracher une belle monnaie que tu pourras semer sans crainte.

Petit Poucet : De la monnaie ? Mais, nous sommes …

: Tu m'énerves avec des histoires de pauvret, je vais t'apprendre comment tirer les marrons du feu pour prévenir tes jours vieux. Cela s'appelle : mettre à profit ce qui se trouve dans le _teston_. Bon, te concernant il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir grand-chose, mais moi, j'ai reçu double dose d'intelligence à la naissance, c'est dire si tu peux me faire confiance !

Et la petite fille de Mère-grand, prit le Petit Poucet par la main l'entrainant dans ses méfaits douteux à souhait.

 _Cahin cahan_ , et cahotant sur le chemin pierreux, ils croisèrent la route du facétieux lutin Mic Mac, lequel sortait de sa cachette, un buisson fournit dont il avait pris soin de rabattre les branches derrière lui.

Mic Mac : Eh salut la rouge ! Où tu vas comme ça ?

: Ça t'regarde ?

Mic Mac : Tu fomenterais pas un nouveau coup par hasard ? Qui tu prévois d'voler cette fois petit serpent venimeux ?

: Toujours la même ! La vieille bique lubrique qui me sert de Mère-Grand !

Mic Mac : Tu désespères jamais toi !

: Croix d'bois, croix d'fer, j'ai juré d'avoir la vieille peau tannée de l'ancêtre, et en plus c'est pour une bonne cause…ce pauv, gosse va être abandonné par son crétin d' paternel dans la forêt avec sa tripotée de frères, demain aux aurores.

Mic Mac : C'est pour t'acheter une conscience que t'as pris sa défense ? Cette mini crotte a tout juste une moitié de haillon pour couvrir ses arrières et toi tu vas lui filer du fric…j'y crois pas une seconde !

: Quelle conscience ? J'connais pas c'mot là !

Mic Mac : Ah…tu m'rassures la rouge !

: j'vais m'servir du _loupiau_ pour accomplir mon complot. Moi j'suis déjà fiché au « **_Trou fleuri_** » !

Petit Poucet : Qu'est-ce donc que le « **_Trou fleuri_** » ?

: Un endroit où vont les grands pour satisfaire leurs vices en toute quiétude quand d'autres comme ton pater, se farcisse la même tambouille jour après jour.

Petit Poucet : La même tambouille ? Tu veux dire manger ?

: Voilà ! Y bouffent à tous les râteliers et non pas peur de tremper leurs biscuits dans la marmelade petit !

Petit Poucet : Hummm, de la marmelade…c'est si bon…

Chap. Rouge : Ouaip sûrement, mais celle-là t'es trop jeune pour en goûter.

Mic Mac : Alors, quel plan vicelard t'a concocté pour ta Mère-Grand adorée ?

: J'vais filer mon I phone au morpion. Il est si petit qu'ys'faufilera comme un rat dans les égouts. Et là, j'lui ferai une description grand teint d'la vieille. J'lui indiquerai où sont les chambres et une à une, il ouvrira les loquets sans toquer. Quand il aura trouvé l'ancêtre, il l'a mitraillera d'photos et filera à l'anglaise après lui avoir fait un p'tit au revoir. Tiens petit c'est comme ça qu'on dit au revoir par chez moi.

Le signe en question, une parfaite rigidité du majeur, fit son bonheur. Tout occupé à parfaire son geste leste, le Petit Poucet s'exerçait avec adresse dans une espèce d'ivresse qui surprit la petite fille espiègle :

: Et ben ! Peut-être bien que nous ferons de toi un bandit de grand chemin.

Mic Mac : Tu vas l'mettre au parfum ?

: Et pas qu'un peu mon n'veu ! Alors p'tite moitié de gars, voici ce que j'attends de toi. Tu appuieras sur ce bouton-là et après ton méfait accomplit sans un pli, tu fileras à l'anglaise en laissant la rombière à ses interrogations… Si tout marche comme sur des roulettes, j'te paierai une sucette et t'auras d'quoi semer tout un tas de petits sous derrière toi.

Mic Mac : Des petits sous ? Seulement ? Et le reste la rouge ?

: Mais de quoi tu t'mêles ? Ce petit _poussinet_ n'a nul besoin de s'encombrer les poches de tout un tas de breloques.

Mic Mac : Des breloques ? J't'ai bien formé la donzelle. T'es encore plus rusée que moi et c'est pas peu dire. Bon alors si tu veux pas qu'j'crache le morceau à ce gentil p'tit morveux, j'te conseille d'me filer un peu d'oseille !

Chap. Rouge : Et ben t'as pas oublié d'regarder où l'soleil se lève toi ! T'as intérêt à garder ta langue où j'te la couperai en p'tit morceaux et j'la mettrai à cuire dans le ragoût du soir de ma gentille mémé !

Mic Mac : P'tite teigne !

Chap. Rouge : Cul serré !

Mic Mac : P'tite maquerelle…

S'en suivit un échange des plus charmant, fleuri à souhait où la poésie, tout naturellement, s'invita en grandes pompes. Ah…les joies d'une prose en symbiose !

Une fois tous ces petits mots doux déclamés avec ferveur pour leur plus grand bonheur, les trois compères s'en allèrent, bras dessus, bras dessous sur le chemin du « **_Trou fleuri_** » tout attendrit !

Arrivés devant l'enseigne évocatrice, Chaperon Rouge n'en demeura pas moins spectatrice, car le videur l'avait déjà dans le pointeur. Maligne, la petite teigne s'approcha histoire de faire diversion le temps que le petit morpion ne trouve un trou où se glisser ce qui était un peu la spécialité de cet établissement vieux de cent ans :

Videur : Où penses-tu aller petite dévergondée ? Cela ne t'a pas suffi de semer la discorde auprès de nos clients de bon ordre ?

Chap. Rouge : Ben faut croire que non, le bonze !

Videur : Comment une dame aussi bien éduquée a-t-elle pu mettre au monde une enfant qui donnerait plus tard naissance au démon ?

Chap. Rouge : Elle se pose tout l'temps la question la mémé, ça occupe ses soirées…au coin du feu…en bonne compagnie.

Videur : Je me demande ce que tu es vraiment…

Chap. Rouge : Ben tu l'as dit… _démonia_ , c'est moi !

Pendant ce temps-là, Le Petit Poucet se faufila tel un petit rat musqué dans un soupirail pas plus grand qu'un œil de bœuf. Il glissa sur un tas de charbon et se retrouva aussi noir qu'un trou… de tunnel, ce qui, reconnaissons-le était du meilleur goût dans cet endroit de perdition.

Aussi discret qu'un petit pet de Dame, il gagna les étages alors que la musique coulait à flot comme l'alcool que les hommes engloutissaient contre des sommes folles. Rasant les murs, le garçonnet tenait bien serré dans ses mains l'objet dont il devrait tirer sa fortune. Il ouvrit toutes les portes et finit par trouver Mère-Grand, toute occupée à recoiffer son chignon défait après moult pirouettes cacahuètes. Il attendit patiemment que soit revêtue décemment la femme bien conservée qu'il avait devant son regard hébété avant d'appuyer sur le petit bouton comme le lui avait appris la petite _Chaperon._

Aux doux sons des déclics, la Noble Dame, ( _enfin sur le papier glacé car il y avait fort longtemps qu'elle s'était délestée de sa noblesse la traîtresse_ ), opéra un demi-tour aussi gracieux qu'un petit rat de l'Opéra :

Mère-grand : Est-ce encore toi, petite chipie mal dégrossie ?

D'un bond elle tomba sur le Petit Poucet tout effrayé :

Petit Poucet : Pitié ! Ne me frappez pas, Gente Dame…je ne vous ai rien fait…

Mère-grand : Tout juste volé mon portrait petit gougnafier ! Et le droit à l'image, n'en ferais-tu point ton adage ?

Petit Poucet : Je n'ai rien compris…

Il aperçut, posé sur la table, une corbeille de fruit, les reliefs d'un repas bien arrosé au vu de ce qui ronflait dans le lit, et un pot de marmelade aux reflets doré. Etait-ce donc ce trésor tant convoité dont lui avait parlé Chaperon Rouge avec tant d'emphase ?

Ses yeux se mirent à briller, sa bouche à saliver. _Mère-Grand_ qui n'était point aussi dure que la pierre comme le laissait sous-entendre sa terrible petite fille, le fit assoir sur ses genoux et l'autorisa à s'en mettre plein la panse :

Mère-Grand : Vas-y mon petit, rempli ton petit bidon bien trop creux pour un enfant de ton âge et décline-moi l'identité de ta commanditaire bien que mes soupçons s'éveillent brusquement comme la douleur de mes articulations, ce qui, au vu de mes galipettes bien faites n'est pas étonnant !

Et le Petit Poucet, entre deux bouchées, narra toute l'affaire sous les yeux brillants de colère de la vieille Dame laquelle imaginait les blâmes dont elle affublerait le terrible chancre qu'avait pondu sa fille.

Arrogante, pédante, et bien campée sur ses deux pieds, La Rouge tirait à boulets rouge sur ce joli bouge au doux nom de « **_Trou Fleuri_** », quelle drôlerie !

Soudain, elle vit sortir l'ancêtre bien campée dans ses guêtres :

Mère-grand : Je t'y prends mon enfant qui n'a d'appartenance que le nom, _Nom de Nom_ ! Tu pensais tromper la vigilance de ta _Mère-Grand_ ?

Chap. Rouge : Et, salut mémé ! Alors, on fait prendre l'air à ses artères ?

Mère-Grand : Te gausserais-tu de moi, petit crapaud pas beau ?

Chap. Rouge : Ouaip ! J'fais c'que j'veux et l'aut' bonze a dû te tirer le portrait comme y fallait non ? Allez lance-moi mon I phone le cafard !

Mère-Grand le lui donna elle-même, ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et peu d'espoir de s'en mettre plein les poches ! Nom de nom, le mini pou avait omis d'appuyer sur le flash, mais ce n'était pas tout, sur les photos, point de vices compromettants, mais une _Mère-Grand_ à la pose grandiose, bien habillé au sourire édenté :

Petit Poucet : Sont-elles jolies ?

Chap. Rouge : Mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas prise en flagrant délit dans le lit ?

Petit Poucet : C'était plus décent de lui laisser le temps de se faire jolie pour sourire devant l'objectif hâtif de ton appareil ! Quelle merveille !

Chap. Rouge : Crétin ! T'es vraiment bon à rien ! Tu peux toujours te gratter pour trouver de quoi semer !

Petit Poucet : Mais…demain, nous serons perdus et je n'aurais rien pour indiquer mon chemin, et ce sera la fin…

Chap. Rouge : Bon débarras, ça fera ça de moins qu'aura la Terre à porter sur ses bras !

La Mère-grand vit rouge, se déchaussa et balança son godillot sur sa petite fille agile, laquelle avait savamment évité le projectile !

Chap. Rouge : J'garde la bottine, _Mamine_ ! Tu rentreras à cloche pieds, ça t'fera marcher bancale. C'est bon pour ta parois abdominale ma mémé adorée !

Et la vilaine gamine s'en fut la chaussure à la main en guise de butin.

En chemin, elle rencontra sa cousine Chaperon Rose, toute occupée à chantonner, minauder, susurrer de belles paroles pour ces messieurs bien cachés qui la suivait :

Chap. Rose : _Allez mes petits bouts,_

 _Qui, mis bout à bout,_

 _Feront un joli tout,_

 _Dont je saurai tirer,_

 _Les bénéfices de mes intentions bien nées._

 _Venez courir le guilledou,_

 _Vous, les mâles aux regards doux,_

 _Et au poil tout doux…._

Oh, ma cousinette Chaperon Rouge ! Que fais-tu une bottine à la main ? N'appartient-elle point à notre Mère-grand ?

Chap. Rouge : Ouaip ! J'ai encore raté mon coup, mais elle perd rien pour attendre la momie !

Chap. Rose : Toujours aussi remontée contre notre ancêtre commune ?

Chap. Rouge : C'est pas près d's'arrêter !

L'on entendit du bruit dans les buissons. Le Petit Poucet apparut tout désolé de son devoir manqué. Contrit mais décidé à réparer son erreur avec grandeur, il s'approcha de la petite fille assise sur un rocher, les jambes se balançant en rythme cadencé :

Petit Poucet : Pardon d'avoir tout fait capoté…mais ta mémé, m'a fait la gentillesse de sa largesse et m'a refiler pleins de petits sous que je m'apprête à semer dès potron-minet.

Chaperon Rouge : Ah…et ben tant mieux pour toi….mais tu t'es pas acquitté de ton serment prononcé avec majesté !

Désolé, le petit bout baissa la tête. Aussitôt, Chaperon Rose, s'avança vers lui et lui en mit plein les mirettes. _Teti_ et _téta_ étaient tout prêt de se faire la malle et soudain, les yeux tout agrandis, le Petit Poucet retrouva gaité et s'en trouva tout attendrit :

Petit Poucet : Ouah ! Que c'est joli !

Chap. Rouge : Ouais ben faudra grandir encore un peu avant de jouer les **_Casanova_** de pacotille.

Petit Poucet : Bon, il me faut rentrer sinon mon pater va se mettre en colère et après il ne plus faire la fête à la maison, ce qui nous a valu d'être sept dans son giron.

A ces mots, la Rouge réagis au quart de tour :

Chap. Rouge : J'l'avais oublié celui-là ! Je vais mettre au point un autre plan avec ton vioc. Crois-moi, après ça, il en aura finit de se nourrir de manioc.

Et la terrible petite-fille s'en alla, _cahin caha_ , la joie au fond du cœur, attendrit du bonheur qui garnirait ses prochaines heures.

Chaperon Rose raccompagna le Petit Poucet jusqu'à son logis et lui promit de prendre soin de lui s'il se perdait à nouveau dans la grande forêt toute à côté.

Le lendemain, aux aurores, le père et la mère accompagnèrent leurs enfants sur le lieu de leur crime et profitant que leur progéniture travaillait sans relâche, ils s'enfuirent, bande de lâches !

Mais Petit Poucet, avait semé, à distance raisonnable, ses petits sous et cela lui fut profitable. Il laissa, tout de même, filer ses parents qui n'avait de parents que le nom et encore méritaient-ils sûrement de s'en prendre plein les dents tant leur forfaiture n'était pas dû à une bonne biture !

Les frères suivirent le plus petit d'entre eux et furent tout heureux d'apercevoir la cheminée de leur maisonnée.

A l'intérieur, le père et sa _Germaine_ s'en mettaient plein la panse, car entre temps, l'un de leurs créanciers, avait eu la bonne idée de leur payer sa dette de dix écus ce qui fit du bien aux finances. Quelle chance !

La bonne femme avait dévalisé la boucherie « **_Tripailles & Ripailles_** », ce qui, convenons-en, était un petit nom charmant au demeurant, et cuisina un pot au feu du feu de **_Dieu_** !

La panse rebondit, tous deux digéraient de concert, lorsque la mère eut quelques remords après une éructation de grand renom :

Mère : Mes tout petits….que sont-ils devenus ? C'est de ta faute aussi. Si nous avions attendu quelque peu, nous aurions pu les rendre heureux avec ce festin de roi !

Père : T'inquiètes ma douce…y z'ont p'être trouvé une bonne âme pour s'occuper de leurs tas d'os.

Mère : Crétin ! Ah mes tous petits, mes enfants chéris…

Comme la mémoire lui était courte à cette jolie femme qu'un relent de viande rôtie gênait dans ses déclamations ! Malgré tout, au moment où elle consentit à verser une larme, tous entrèrent le cœur en fête en criant :

Petit Poucet et ses frères : **Nous voilà, nous voilà !**

Deux têtes de flan accueillirent les enfants, et l'on ria et l'on chanta parce que dans ces jolis contes jolis et tous fleuris, il n'y a pas de places pour les corniauds idiots et surtout pas lorsqu'ils ont la tête de ce papa ! Que dire de la maman ! Non contente de les avoir semé au gré d'un vent mauvais, elle feignait la joie ce qui n'était pas feint mais ne dura guère, car sitôt les victuailles épuisées, il n'y eut plus rien pour faire ripaille.

Ce fut alors que la mémoire se rappela au bon souvenir de ces parents ravissants et l'idée de semer encore leur progéniture, naquit sous les cheveux de ces deux vieux.

Mais comme toute belle histoire…il y eut deux ou trois petits imprévus qui changèrent la donne et fit sombrer le crime dans les abîmes…plus quelques bonheurs dont les héros n'étaient pas des zéros.

La bande des deux Chaperon, la Rose et la Rouge, allaient faire en sorte que cela bouge !

 ** _A suivre …_**

* Comme il est de tradition chez moi, la première phrase est empruntée au véritable conte de Monsieur Charles Perrault. Bon, comme elle est courte, j'en ai jointe une seconde. Eh oui je sais, mon bon cœur me perdra !


	2. Chapter 2 Le Petit Poucet suite et fin

**_Bonsoir à tous, Voici la seconde partie de ce conte complètement déjanté sortit tout droit de mon imagination alambiquée._**

 ** _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ainsi que de belles fêtes de fin d'années._**

 ** _Le Petit Poucet suite et fin…_**

Ce fut alors le moment précis, pour Chaperon Rose, Chaperon Rouge et leur petite troupe d'amis, d'entrer en scène. Et comme toujours, ils délaissèrent l'entrée des artistes !

Parvenus devant l'entrée de la demeure de l'ogre, la gourgandine blonde opéra un quart de tour, fit face à son petit public masculin et prit la parole :

: Mes petitous, mes petits bouts, l'heure est venue, pour nous, de nous présenter au _Seigneur_ de ces lieux. Ouh, tous ces _ou_ sont si doux !

Alachnÿ : Annoncé ainsi, je me sentirai presque de présenter, avec les honneurs je vous prie, ma baguette magique en prime time. Votre tour de chant s'en sentirait bien redoré.

: Oh, c'est trop chou petit magicien libertin.

Prince Charmant : Que cela est de la dernière conséquence ! Alachnÿ, vous savez offrir un certain tour aux choses.

Alachnÿ : C'est bien mon ami, chantez donc mes louanges, cela ne m'en fera que plus à emporter dans ma besace, laquelle, ai-je besoin de vous le préciser, ne demande qu'à être remplie.

: Bon, quand vous aurez fini de déblatérer de bonnes grosses âneries, ma cousine pourra peut-être toquer !

: Voilà ! Il est temps ! Ouhhh ! Je suis toute excitée à cette idée.

Prince Charmant : Ma mie, il ne tient qu'à vous de m'accorder la grâce de soulager cette soudaine excitation. Je possède, ici-bas, de quoi vous contenter grandement.

: Ouais, bon, évite de trop rêver quand même Prinçouille ! T'as les moyens ? Combien te reste-t-il dans ta cachemaille ?

Prince Charmant : Hélas, j'ai perdu mes derniers écus au « _Royaume de la Pendelotte_ » !

: Tant qu'y t'reste le tien, c'est tout bon. Allez cousine, frappe les trois coups, comme au théâtre !

Prince Charmant : Ma demie mie, comme vous êtes drôle !

: Demie ? Attends d'voir quand j'serai complète…mon chirurgien mettra l'paquet pour te faire baver un max. On s'est déjà mis d'accord. J'te prie d'croire qu'y va pas s'curer l'nez quand y va m'opérer. De toute façon, ça vaut mieux pour son avenir !

Un moment de silence s'installa, durant lequel, chacun des intervenants de cette passionnante histoire, imagina le pauvre médecin aux affres du _Tyrannosaures_ en cas d'échec de la fameuse intervention chirurgicale, « _Spéciale roploplo à la Pamela Anderson_ ». Cet homme savait-il sa vie en sursis ? Il y avait, à s'y méprendre, un flou artistique du plus charmant effet, sur l'avenir du médecin.

Chaperon Rose interrompit ce moment de grâce en gravissant les trois marches du perron et se présenta devant la lourde porte en chêne massif sur laquelle était disposée un heurtoir représentant une main de bronze au poing fermé :

: Eh ben, vaut mieux pas s'le prendre en pleine tronche çui'là !

Mère-Grand : En effet, bien que pour certain, voire _certaine_ , ce serait une providence divine. Quitte à chasser les mauvaises idées germant comme des herbes folles, employer les grands moyens est souvent souverain.

La petite troupe se tourna de concert, et l'on vit arriver en claudiquant, l'aïeule, quelques-unes de ses mèches blanches volant dans l'air du soir :

: Ça alors…mais c'est ma mémé d'amour ! Alors, on arrive clopin clopant l'ancêtre ? On tient une sacrée forme, pas vrai ?

La vieille dame, les mains sur les hanches, fixait son arrière-petite-fille, un air de défi au fond des yeux :

Mère-Grand : Si mon arrière-petite-fille ne m'avait pas volé ma paire de bottillons, je n'en serais pas au stade de m'écorcher la plante des pieds !

Chap. Rouge : Mais c'est bon pour ta corne ma mamichette. Allez, t'inquiètes, tu pourrais faire le tour de la Terre avant de parvenir à l'user.

Prince Charmant sortit de la poche de son pourpoint de velours bleu nuit, un mouchoir délicatement bordé de dentelles de Venise, afin de dissimuler un sourire légèrement malvenu. Chaperon Rose, quant à elle s'empara du bronze en gloussant avant de lancer sa réplique devenue, depuis, légendaire :

: Toc, toc et retoc !

Chap. Rouge : Toujours par trois, cousinette, comme la _Sainte Trinité_ !

Un courant d'air froid, surgit de nulle part, frigorifia, l'espace d'un battement de cil, l'atmosphère. Chacun s'adressa un regard inquiet :

Alachnÿ : Il serait de bon ton de mettre nos carcasses à l'abri mes amis. Ça n'est même plus un vent suspect que nous venons de ressentir, mais un avertissement glauque, teinté d'un soupçon de couardise digne de la plus maléfique entité qui se puisse exister. Comme je tiens particulièrement à ma vieille peau, vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je passe en premier afin de mettre à l'abri, le plus talentueux représentant de son ordre ?

Mère-Grand : Eh bien, il est beau le plus grand magicien que la Terre ait porté ! Si nous n'avons besoin de rien nous ferons appel à vous.

Un tantinet vexé, le plus excentrique des représentants de son Ordre répliqua vertement :

Alachnÿ : Mon obligeance à votre égard pourrait bien prendre quelques libertés, _Madame Mère-Grand_. L'on ne s'en prend pas impunément à plus important que soi ! Et il existe certains êtres, maléfices, monstres, vapeurs toxiques, ou même dangers dont nous ne saurions soupçonner les effets nocifs.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Chaperon Rouge, laquelle souriait en les observant :

Chap. Rouge : En voilà, une belle tripotée de trompe la mort ! Y'a longtemps qu'l'aut cornu cherche à faire main basse sur moi, mais la peau d'gland qui réussira ce tour de force n'est pas encore venu au monde, j'vous le dit moi !

Le chat de son maître, Matouba, émis quelques gloussements avant de prendre la parole en ouvrant sa grande gueule hérissée d'une myriade de dents pointues :

Matouba : Plus grand que soi, _mon Maître_ l'est-il, ou ne l'est-il point ?

Un peu oubliée, cette brave bête n'en demeurait pas moins aussi étrange que son créateur, lequel fronça les sourcils :

Alachnÿ : Merdasse, fallait-il que je sois saoul comme un polonais pour avoir sorti de sous ma chevelure hirsute…

Chap. Rouge : De sous ta tignasse, ça collerait mieux.

Alachnÿ : De sous mes cheveux d'ange, disais-je, une telle erreur de la nature ?

Chap. Rouge : Tu devais être bien rond…comme une _queue_ d'pelle !

Un couinement de souris rappela à l'ordre du jour les belligérants légèrement entremêlés à leurs convictions solidement implantées dans leurs boîtes crâniennes. Chaperon Rose gémissait à fendre pierre sous les regards ahuris de ses amis :

Mic Mac : Quèque y lui arrive à la donzelle ?

Chap. Rouge : T'inquiètes le lutin, certains mots lui font d'l'effet à ma cousinette bien proprette.

A ces mots, la petite poupée blonde se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même en lançant son légendaire cri de guerre :

: Et pou et pou et pou…et zou !

L'on entendit la porte se déverrouiller en même temps que Chaperon Rose présentait son ravissant fessier tendu de soie rose devant une femme en chemise de nuit, chandelle à la main, coiffé d'un ravissant bonnet de nuit, au demeurant, dont la bouche entrouverte, laissa deviner un certain étonnement pour ne pas dire un étonnement certain.

Il y avait là…sur son perron….pêle mêle : un cul froufrouté de rose, une petite fille rousse au regard trouble, un jeune homme blond dont les cheveux retenu par un catogan lui conférait un air des grands soirs, un vieil homme au maintien fier portant une barbe à faire pâlir de jalousie le vieux druide de la forêt lui-même, un petit lutin à l'air vicelard, une dame dont l'âge canonique ne se comptait plus sous peine d'en offenser la porteuse, et un chat allongé sur le dos lui offrant un sourire aux mille dents.

Une fois revenue de sa surprise, ce qui convenons-en, lui prit quelques secondes, elle réussit à énoncer quelques paroles :

Femme de l'ogre : Mais…mais enfin…seriez-vous la bande de romanichels du cirque « _Zingarello »_ que j'ai entraperçu au village hier ?

: Voilà ! On est les _Zingarelli en folie_. Y'à pas plus _Zingarelli_ que nous ma brave Dame.

Femme de l'ogre : Que faites-vous à cette heure sur mon perron ? Comment t'appelles-tu charmante petite fille ?

Mère-Grand : Otez le _charmante_ de votre discours brave femme, vous en reviendrez vite.

Surprise, la femme de l'ogre posa son regard soupçonneux sur cette ancêtre pas très comme il faut. Avec ses mèches blanches éparses, ses vêtements froissés et ses…pieds nus, ce personnage ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Son regard se reporta sur la petite fille, laquelle accentua un sourire hypocrite des plus déroutant :

Chap. Rouge : Comme vous êtes bonne _ma brave Dame_ , je suis certaine que vous nous porterez secours _in petto_. Cela se voit dans la demi-seconde que vous portez la compassion, l'innocence, la bravoure, la générosité et la force à l'intérieur de votre belle âme, et je suis sûre qu'en m'approchant un peu, je pourrai même deviner un ruban de soie rouge nouant le tout tel un fichu de grand-mère, fichu que ma Mère-Grand portait autrefois…enfin, dans une autre vie, avant qu'elle ne décide de le jeter aux moulins, préférant montrer à tout venant sa gaine du dimanche, pas vrai ma mémé d'amour ?

 _La mémé d'amour_ referma son poing. Il ne fut pas loin d'atterrir sur la tête bien faite de ce petit chancre venu bouleverser sa paisible retraite :

Mère-Grand : Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ta mémé d'amour ?

Chap. Rouge : Ouaip ! J'en ai une vague idée _mamichette._

Un miaulement détourna l'attention de l'hôtesse de ce vaste domaine :

Chap. Rose : Ouuuh, bonjour petite choupinette. Je me nomme Chaperon Rose, et avec moi, de belles intentions s'imposent dès lors que l'on ne s'interpose et que l'on ose.

Chap. Rouge : Yep ! Ça c'est bien sorti du panier la cousinette !

Chap. Rose : Moi et ma culotte frissonnons quelque peu…

Chap. Rouge : Allez mémé, avec un peu d'chance, ça s'ra tout pareil pour ta p'tite gainette triple renfort.

Elle échappa de peu à un joli revers de main, lequel n'était pas dénué d'une noble intention :

Prince Charmant : _Madame,_ je suis certain que la première partie d'une personne, dont le rayonnement atteint tout ce qui se trouve à ses côtés, se trouve être l'esprit et un tantinet du mien, me laisserait penser que tel est votre cas. Comme je le claironne sans cesser de m'époumoner : l'esprit est une nécessité pour une personne, qu'elle en ait ou affecte de paraitre en avoir ou du moins, qu'elle soit persuadée qu'elle en ait. Ceci étant dit…nous feriez-vous les honneurs de votre logis ?

Un poil surprise par tant de déférence et de si belles paroles dont son mari n'était guère friand, la femme leur ouvrit grand la porte de sa demeure en émettant tout de même les avertissements de rigueur :

Femme de l'ogre : Savez-vous que vous entrez dans l'antre de l'Ogre de la forêt ?

Mère-Grand : J'en ai vu d'autres ma bonne Dame !

Chap. Rouge : Vous pouvez lui faire confiance, elle est devenu le pilier du très célèbre : « _Au_ _Trou fleuri_ »…c'est dire !

La châtelaine comprit, mais un peu tard, qu'elle venait de laisser entrer les ennuis avec une majuscule particulièrement redondante.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Chaperon Rouge et Mic Mac, n'eurent pas assez de leurs quatre yeux pour contempler toutes les richesses que possédaient cet immense manoir. Le maître des lieux avait bon goût c'était une certitude et plus particulièrement pour les œuvres d'Art trônant un peu partout. La caisse enregistreuse, directement greffée sur le cerveau du gnome ne cessait de tintinnabuler. C'était à donner le tournis !

Chap. Rouge : Eh ben, vise-moi ça la demi-portion ! Y'a d'quoi, au bas mot, assurer ma descendance jusqu'à la treizième génération.

Mic Mac : Pourquoi qu'tu choisis toujours un chiffre porte poisse ? Tu vas nous porter la scoumoune !

Chap. Rouge : T'inquiètes, j'suis vaccinée.

Mic Mac : C'est qu'je tiens à mes miches moi !

Chap. Rouge : Tes miches n'ont jamais été aussi bien gardées, et ça, je peux te le garantir !

De leurs côtés, Prince Charmant et Alachnÿ semblaient apprécier cette petite aventure, tout comme la découverte de ces mille et unes merveilles.

Portée par toute sa gentillesse, la femme de l'ogre, les conduisit dans la cuisine où elle alluma plusieurs chandeliers en argent. Les yeux du lutin brillèrent encore plus sous la pâle lueur des halos formés par les bougies.

Prince Cha rmant pensa, non sans avoir préalablement réfléchit, ce qui chez lui semblait une seconde nature, arrondir les angles et peut-être même les poncer quelque peu en envoyant bien enrobés dans du papier de soie, quelques compliments à la généreuse Dame des lieux afin de recevoir en retour un léger petit encas. Minuit avait fait basculer l'ancien jour dans le nouveau qui allait couvrir certains des évènements non loin de se présenter à eux et prendre des forces était au centre de leurs préoccupations :

Chap. Rouge : Bon…c'est pas tout ça, mais qu'est-ce qu'on graille ? Un p'tit quèque chose pour caler ma dent creuse ne s'rait pas de refus ma bonne Dame. Ben oui, ma quenotte est sacrément demandeuse et ce à n'importe quel moment.

Mère-Grand : Et tes bonnes manières petite chipie ? Ne vois-tu pas l'heure tardive ? Madame était couché bien sagement aux côtés de son cher et tendre…hum…tendre ou pas, c'est selon, à bien y réfléchir…et toi tu oses quémander comme une mendiante ?

Chap. Rouge : Une mendiante ? Attends mamichou, y'a deux ou trois p'tites choses qui viennent de sonner agréablement dans mon oreille. Alors la bonne Dame devant nous s'enorgueillirait de posséder une machine de guerre dans son plumard ? Performance, performance ma mémé…un restant d'appétit à satisfaire ?

L'ancêtre s'empara d'un fruit qui trainait dans la corbeille de fruit et le balança sur la tête de son arrière-petite-fille dont la jeunesse l'avait paré d'une remarquable agilité :

Chap. Rouge : Yep ! J'suis pas tombée loin on dirait ! C'est _ok Coral_ dans le lit conjugal on dirait. Ah mamichounette ça fait envie pas vraie ?

Mère-Grand : Mets-là en veilleuse petit cafards hideux où je vais prendre ma colère et l'étendre sur le monde à commencer sur ta petite tête mal faite !

Chap. Rouge : Voilà, la _zingarella_ que je suis est martyrisée comme une pauvrette…tant pis, je mangerai des cailloux comme d'hab.

Femme de l'ogre : Mais non voyons, je vais vous préparer une petite collation.

Chap. Rouge : Merci brave Dame. Ce soir je mangerai à ma faim…pour une fois !

Chap. Rose : Cesse donc ton cinéma ma cousinette.

Chap. Rouge : Tout ce à quoi j'ai droit…je suis une pauvre petite fille…

Une pomme tenta de faire taire la roussette, mais la fillette était, décidément trop agile pour les mains de la vieille.

Des bruits de pas firent trembler le parquet de bois parfaitement ciré…

L'ogre fit irruption dans la cuisine, l'œil hagard, un bonnet de nuit sur son visage encore endormi. Sous ses sourcils broussailleux, deux yeux d'un bleu lagon se bloquèrent sur Chaperon Rose, laquelle minaudait à qui mieux mieux devant cette soudaine marque d'attention. Comme il était d'usage chez les porteurs de boules, et plus particulièrement chez ce digne représentant de la gent masculine, un sourire niais s'afficha sur les traits du monstre :

Chap. Rose : Oh ! Bonsoir petit bout…euh, grand bout dirait-on ! Nous sommes désolés d'avoir troublé votre nuit sans doute peuplée de douces rêveries, mais mes amis et moi-même nous sommes égarés. C'est idiot, vous en conviendrez. Vous serait-il possible de nous offrir asile pour cette nuit ? J'ai peur du noir…bouh !

Un magnifique sourire s'étira sur cette face ronde, à tel point qu'il semblait avoir poussé deux rangées de dents supplémentaires :

Chap. Rouge : Vise-moi ça Mic Mac, ça en fait d'la découpe tout ça…dommage qu'il n'en ait pas quelques-unes en or, ma pince aurait trouvé à qui parler !

Mic Mac : Quoi ? Mais t'es malade ! On finirait en bouillie dans son estomac en moins de deux !

Ogre : Il a raison, et au cas où…j'ai une ouïe fine !

Chap. Rouge : Ah oui ? Et alors ? J'ai pas peur de vous le dire en face _Monsieur l'Ogre_ …si vous aviez des dents en or vous seriez déjà en train de me courser pour vous en avoir déjà dérobé deux ou trois.

L'ogre fronça les sourcils devant la hardiesse de cette drôlesse qui ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que s'assoir sur l'une des sept chaises hautes des enfants du Maître des lieux. Puis, confortablement installée, La Rouge balança ses petites gambettes en scrutant d'un air ravie son auditoire resté bouche bée :

Chap. Rouge : Alors, quand c'est-y qu'on fait bombance ?

L'ogre s'approcha en un demi pas et planta ses prunelles claires dans celles, sombres, du _Tyrannosaure_ :

Chap. Rouge : Pourquoi qu'tu m'regardes avec ces yeux de merlans frits ?

Ogre : Tu devrais trembler de peur, hurler, avoir déjà fait pipi dans ta culotte de terreur…

Chap. Rouge : C'est fort possible…pour une autre que moi, mais pas pour Chaperon Rouge, ah, au fait, tu devrais boire un p'tit quèque chose, t'as pas une haleine des meilleurs jours !

Mère-grand : Veuillez ne point faire cas de mon horrible arrière-petite-fille. Cette enfant est ma croix à porter et, croyez-le ou non, à chaque jour suffit sa peine. A croire que le poids de mes péchés l'alourdit d'heure en heure…

Chap. Rouge : Ben, t'en a bien une tripotée d'péchés ma mémé verte, pas vrai ? Lever la gambette à tout venant ça s'paye au final !

Ogre : Mais…je vous connais…nous serions-nous déjà rencontrés ?

Chap. Rouge : Tiens, tiens…et d'où est-ce que vous vous connaitriez…hum ?

Ogre : Serait-ce vous que j'avais remarqué en combinaison de lat…

Chap. Rouge : En combinaison de quoi ? T'en as trop dit ou pas assez l'ami. Il est temps de se mettre à table. Attends, je sors mon I Phone. Allez vas-y, envoie la sauce. C'est parti pour les révélations !

Ogre : Est-ce véritablement une enfant ? Le doute m'habite…

Un miaulement de Chaperon Rose, mit un terme à ces tergiversations :

Prince Charmant : Ma mie…

Chap. Rouge : Laisse tomber !

Affairée à ses casseroles, la brave épouse de l'ogre tentait de comprendre la tournure que prenait cette étrange conversation emplie de non-sens, de contre sens, de sens interdit et de sens dessus dessous. C'est alors que l'on aperçut le Petit Poucet encore ensommeillé, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine :

Petit Poucet : Tiens…c'est encore toi la rouquine, qui parle fort et qui est toujours énervée ?

Chap. Rouge : Eh…mais c'est la p'tite peau d'glandounette ! Alors, on est allé se fourrer dans la gueule du loup ?

Le petit garçonnet se gratta la tête…une fois, deux fois…bref, une fois de plus les gènes parlaient pour lui :

Petit Poucet : Je n'ai rien compris !

Chap. Rouge : Tu s'ras un futur Prix Nobel toi, ou je n'm'y connais pas !

Sept petites filles, coiffées de couronnes en or, en chemise de nuit rose bonbon, baillaient à qui mieux mieux, découvrant une fort belle dentition de lait laissant présager un futur râtelier digne de leur papounet :

Petite ogresse : Mère, que signifie ce charivari ?

Chap. Rouge : Mère ? Eh ben, on a un langage fleuri bordé de dentelles par ici. Qui sont ces ravissantes p'tites têtes couronnées ?

Etait-il besoin de préciser combien le lutin se mit à loucher sur l'or ainsi exposé sans la moindre protection. Matouba, lui, fut surpris par les quenottes pointues des fifilles à son papa. Etait-il besoin de préciser combien il se sentit proche, de ces carnassières…

L'ogre zieutait Chaperon Rose sans le moindre respect pour son épouse à ses fourneaux, Mère-Grand louchait sur les éventuelles capacités de ce grand gaillard costaud, endurant, viril…une bouffée de chaleur plus tard, un flot d'adrénaline la fit frémir.

Prince Charmant calculateur dans l'âme cherchait déjà à séduire l'une des sept merveilles du monde antique avec l'espoir d'avoir un nouveau beau papa plein aux as pour éponger ses dettes de jeux et ses ardoises longues comme un certain appendice mit à la diète pendant quarante jours…au club libertin « _Au Royaume de la Pendelotte_ ». Bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Alachnÿ fit un tour de la situation et devina combien un vent de folie s'apprêtait à souffler sur ce manoir comme sur ses habitants. L'instant était venu de proposer un petit intermède. Son art de l'éructation détendrait probablement certains élastiques déjà bien tendus :

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! Il règne ici une ambiance à couper au couteau. Cela tombe bien je viens d'aiguiser ma lame et me sens tout à fait disposer à partager le camembert. Oserais-je vous quémander la faveur d'un petit concours d'éructation. L'on m'a vanté vos mérites Monsieur l'ogre.

Ogre : Excelleriez-vous dans cette discipline à haut risque ?

Alachnÿ : Aidé d'une bonne bière, je pourrais vous chanter la messe en latin. Je ne suis pas certain que le Pape apprécierait ma performance, mais parions sur mes talents et que le _Diable_ m'emporte si je ne gagne pas haut la main cette joute !

L'ogre : Je relève le défi ! Femme…va nous chercher la _Struppërwültz_!

Alachnÿ : La _Struppërwültz_ ? Nous jouons dans la cour des grands _Monsieur_ !

Ogre : _Amédée_ , pour vous servir.

Chap. Rouge : Waouh ! T'envoie du rêve là !

Et les deux Maestro s'envoyèrent deux belles chopes de bière derrière la cravate sans en perdre une goutte. Pendant ce temps-là, Chaperon Rouge questionna le Petit Poucet _discretos_ comme à son habitude :

Chap. Rouge : Alors crétin des Alpes, tu vas aller réveiller le reste de ta horde et l'on va gentiment se préparer à prendre le large en mode espionnage en période de guerre froide, pendant que notre _magicos_ va mettre minable le gros plein d'soupe.

L'ogre se retourna vers Chaperon Rouge, un mauvais rictus sur ses lèvres :

Amédée l'ogre : Ne t'avais-je point dit que j'avais l'oreille fine ?

Ogresse : Ne vous avais-je point dit, Mère, combien cette enfant faisait du bruit ?

Chap. Rouge : N'avais-je point préciser combien ces têtes de glandouillettes commençaient à me courir sur le haricot ?

Mic Mac : T'y vas fort La Rouge. Ça va chier pour notre matricule !

Mère-Grand : Ça fait longtemps que ça aurait dû arriver à cette enfant démoniaque !

Prince Charmant : Quels échanges ! Je suis, à brûle pourpoint, aussi tendu qu'un soir de gala, et ce n'est pas peu dire.

Chaperon Rose : Ouuhh, je suis dans un état d'excitation…

Un sourire niais plus tard, la température monta d'un cran, alors que la fête s'installait véritablement dans ce manoir empoussiéré. Nom de nom ! Jamais folie ne parut plus douce au Maître du logis, qu'en cet instant. Ses yeux n'avaient plus assez de dynamique pour effectuer des trois cent soixante degrés sur l'ensemble de ses invités, jusqu'au chat Matouba, lequel s'allongea sur le sol et se mit à rouler sur lui-même en crachotant :

Matouba : Mon maître éructera-t-il pour la gloire, ou n'éructera-t-il point pour l'honneur ?

Alachnÿ : Tu vas avoir la réponse à ta question crétine, pas plus tard que tout de suite, gros tas !

Ogresse : Mère, que signifie ces manières de scélérats ?

Femme de l'ogre : Ce n'est rien mes enfants chéries…rien qu'une petite joute amicale.

Chap. Rouge : Voilà, les scélérats, que nous sommes, vont justes indisposer vos sensibles feuilles de choux _les pétroleuses_ , mais c'est pour la bonne cause !

Et dans un grondement de tonnerre, le magicien commença son incroyable démonstration. La bâtisse parut trembler sur ses fondations tant il y mit de la volonté, à tel point qu'Amédée commença à envisager une sérieuse défaite. Cependant, au combat, la fuite était mal perçu. On ne désertait pas au front. Cela équivalait à l'exécution immédiate, aussi, faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, il se lança à cœur perdu dans la bataille et…fit chou blanc.

Son filet d'air ne valait pas _Le Sirocco_ d'Alachnÿ ! Avec cet individu dans la place, mieux valait s'arrimer avec force. Pitons en acier recommandés !

Furieux d'avoir été battu à plate couture par cet obscur magicien de pacotille, du moins selon son appréciation, l'ogre entra dans une rage folle, s'empara d'une pile d'assiette et le jeta au sol. Le fracas fut assourdissant et des débris de porcelaine jonchèrent le sol :

Chap. Rouge : C'est malin Amédée ! C'est quoi ce gros caprice ? Qui va payer pour toute cette casse ? En tout cas, pas un sou ne sortira de ma cachemaille ! Le premier qui m'demande une piécette n'est pas sûr de voir la prochaine aube se lever !

Amédée ouvrit de grands yeux sous l'air ahuris de son épouse, poêle à la main dans laquelle une omelette aux champignons attendait gentiment d'être dégustée. La brave femme s'immobilisa sans chercher à faire autre chose que gober un peu d'air en attendant la suite des réjouissances. Les petites ogresses se mirent à rire comme des hyènes, et les frères du Petit Poucet versèrent quelques pleurs bienvenus pour arroser leurs peurs arides. Leur plus jeune frère se gratta la tête…enfin vous voyez l'topo quoi :

Chap. Rouge : Le jour où vous verrez ce _p'tit glandouillot_ comprendre quelque chose, faite-moi signe. Il est probable que ma tignasse aura blanchit, je porterai des bandes velpeau et je courrai le guilledou comme ma mémé d'amour. Ah oui, j'allais oublier la gaine triple renfort pour cause d'éventration suite à ma longue vie mouvementée par mes exploits renommés à travers tout l'pays. Ça va ? J'vous ai bien brossé l'portrait là ? Bon, on la mange cette omelette ?

Ogre Amédée : Hors de ma vue ! Filez au lit et sans passer par la case boustifaille, vous tous, à commencer par cette petite verrue rousse que je croquerai dès potron minet au petit déjeuner !

Chap. Rouge : Tu peux toujours essayer _sumolito_ , mais j'te préviens, j'suis d'la barbaque avariée !

L'ogre fronça les sourcils ce qui était une façon d'interroger silencieusement Mère-Grand, laquelle leva les yeux au ciel :

Mère-Grand : Vous ne sauriez imaginer à quel point !

Ogre Amédée : Je mangerai la vieille en premier, elle masquera le goût.

Chap. Rouge : Ah…bonne idée, tu peux y aller, elle est faisandée celle-là, c'est d'la bonne.

Ogre Amédée : Je mordrai vos chairs avec appétit, et vos cris s'entendront jusqu'aux confins du monde.

Chap. Rouge : Eh ben tout un programme, mais j'te préviens, tu touche pas un cheveux d'ma mémé où tu regretteras le jour où t'as fait ta toute première apparition gros plein d'soupe ! J'me réserve le droit de faire chuter la reine mère !

Chap. Rose : Taratata mes choupinous. Calmez-vous enfin. Monsieur Amédée ne ferait pas de mal à une petite mouche, pas vrai choupinou ?

Ogre Amédée : Femme…ramène mes princesses dans leurs lits, quant à toi joli p'tit lot, dans mon plumard ! Il est temps que la pleine lune illumine mes nuits enchanteresses !

Chap. Rose : Ouuhh, et poète avec ça ? Mais enfin, et votre épouse ?

Ogre Amédée : Une triangulaire…ça te tente petite choupette en sucre ?

Prince Charmant : Ecoutez, je remarque, non sans un certain ravissement d'ailleurs, que votre conversation avec Chaperon Rose prend une tournure des plus agréables…sans doute le moment est-il venu de nous retirer sur la pointe des pieds, voir sur les mains si cela vous fait plaisir…

Ogre Amédée : J'ai dit **_au lit !_**

Alachnÿ : Je vous l'avais dit qu'il ne faisait pas bon se mesurer au plus grand magicien que la Terre ait porté.

Les réjouissances prirent fin de façon brutale. Les sept frères dormirent avec les sept ogresses, et les _Zingarelli_ furent placés à la cave où la fraîcheur les conserverait à bonne température pour le petit-déjeuner du Maître de maison.

Mère-Grand ne décolorait point :

Mère-Grand : A cause de ton irrespect, nous voici dans de beaux draps !

Chap. Rouge : Ah…avoue que les seuls draps dans lesquels tu aimerais bien te retrouver en cet instant seraient ceux de not' bel Amédée…pas vrai ma mémé adorée ?

Mère-Grand : Arrgh !

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, la rouquine s'approcha de la porte, colla son œil à la serrure et se redressa un air de triomphe sur son visage :

Chap. Rouge : Qu'est-ce qui sont tous crétins dans ces contes…la clef est sur la serrure. Autant dire que dans une poignée de seconde, on est dehors mes z'amis que j'aime et que j'adore.

Mic Mac : Ouais…au passage j'ai remarqué deux trois breloques…

Mère-Grand : Vous ne volerez point !

Chap. Rouge : Yep, dans tes rêves l'ancêtre. Je ne suis aucun commandement moi. J'suis _Démonia_ et pour faire gonfler ma cagnotte, je volerai sous les yeux du Pape lui-même si l'occasion se présentait. Bon, et Chaperon Rose…vous croyez qu'elle va faire la culbute avec salto arrière ?

Mère-Grand : La pauvre enfant devra se sacrifier pour sauver nos peaux dont la tienne, enfant du démon.

Prince Charmant : Il est temps de fuir cet endroit dangereux.

Mic Mac : Mais, et Chaperon Rose ?

Prince Charmant : Voyons le gnome, on ne casse pas son jouet favori, c'est bien connu.

Alachnÿ : D'autant que d'après ce que j'ai pu constater, ce mauvais perdant semble posséder un fort bel appétit.

Un bruit métallique résonna contre la roche des parois sombre.

La Rouge, avec toute son agilité de voleuse patenté, réussit l'exploit de faire tomber sur le sol la lourde clef de fer, la récupéra en faisant passer ses petits doigts innocents sous la porte et s'empara du précieux sésame.

A l'étage supérieur, Chaperon Rose tentait vainement de gagner du temps et incita l'ogre à boire afin de le faire sombrer du côté obscur du pays des rêves. Heureusement pour elle, la fameuse bière _Strüpperwültz_ , avait déjà bien creusée les sillons de l'inconscient qui réclamait, après quelques verres de Schnaps, son temps de réflexion, et le mastodonte tomba dans son lit comme une masse en commençant son récital en ré majeur.

Telle une petite souris, la poupée blonde se mit à la recherche de ses amis en couinant. Amédée, l'esprit encore embrumé et l'un de ses sens aux aguets, chercha de la main son joujou, mais ne le trouvant point, s'énerva quelque peu et sortit de son lit.

En chemin, il se dit que les sept mouflets dormant aux côtés de ses précieuses fifilles, feraient un excellent en cas pour le petit-déjeuner en plus de la brochette de _zingarelli_ dormant à la cave.

A cette perspective, l'ogre saliva, fonça dans la cuisine, dénicha un couteau et se dirigea vers la chambre des loupiaux.

Dans cette pièce retentissait les ronflements des petites belettes. Un joli concert pour Petit Poucet et ses frangins. Cependant, ils n'étaient point mélomanes. Dommage pour eux, ceci dit, la providence éclaira sereinement leurs petits chemins de vies en cette sombre nuit, puisqu'il vint à l'esprit du petitou, (une fois n'était pas commune), une idée !

Petit Poucet : Mes frères…je vais récupérer les couronnes des demoiselles et j'en distribuerai une à chacun de vous afin que vous vous en coiffiez le crâne.

Frère de Petit Poucet : Une couronne ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Il n'y a que les filles qui en portent. On n'est pas des tarlouzes quand même !

Une voix bien connue du Petit Poucet, interrompit sa réflexion. Quel dommage, au moment même où un entrefilet de construction imaginative naissait dans les méandres embrumés de son petit cervelas ! Etait-il utile de préciser, qu'elle s'enfouit encore plus profondément dans un recoin du peu d'esprit dont le _Très Haut_ avait bien voulut le doter. Et le néant reprit possession de sa petite tête qu'il se hâta de se gratouiller :

Chap. Rouge : Ah…j'attendais la phase grattage, non, parce que là, t'as failli me faire peur _petite couillette_. Quant à vous les frangins, vous n'êtes pas des filles mais des p'tites peaux d'glands, ça…sûrement ! Si votre cadet vous a dit de vous coiffer de ces machins, obéissez-lui avant que je vous colle un aller-retour dont il ne faudra pas vous plaindre. Allez, et qu'ça saute !

Petit Poucet : Pourquoi es-tu toujours énervée ?

Chap. Rouge : Parce que voir des _glandillons_ dans vot'genre, me fait regretter ma condition de fille. Avec une paire de boules, je redorerai le blason des mâles qu'à coup sûr vous ternissez par votre niaiserie congénitale.

Petit Poucet : Je n'ai…

Chap. Rouge : N'en dit pas plus où c'est-y qu'j'vais pas pouvoir la retenir celle-là. Vite…j'entends l'ogre…

Petit Poucet : Mais…mais…nous allons mourir…

Chap. Rouge : Eh ben ça serait que justice doublée d'un bon débarras ! Chut !

Alléché par l'odeur de la peur, Amédée sourit de toutes ses dents, fort nombreuses au demeurant, et entreprit, consciencieusement comme il était de coutume chez tout ogre bien disposé, de trancher la gorge des sept têtes couronnées, sans se douter le moins du monde qu'il venait d'assassiner ses propres enfants. Satisfait, comme seul un gros gland, selon les pensées de Chaperon Rouge, pouvait l'être, il s'en retourna dans sa chambre, cherchant au passage sa petite souris, Chaperon Rose.

Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien loin. Au son de ses couinements aigus, il se guida et tomba nez à nez avec elle dans le couloir. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la fit basculer sur son épaule. A hauteur de son visage apparut la plus jolie vision qu'il lui avait été permis d'apercevoir depuis bien longtemps…la culotte rose aux nombreux frous frous, dentelles et nœuds de satin. Il y en eut un qui monta en température et se plaça dans les _starting blocks_ , sans avoir à réitérer l'ordre.

Une fois jetée sur le lit, la petite poupée blonde fixa son adversaire de son air le plus entreprenant, si fait qu'Amédée se sentit enorgueillit par cet marque de respect et se dit, qu'au final, un petit somme lui permettrait de récupérer toutes ses forces et son potentiel pour faire chanter _La Traviatta_ à cette petite femelle aux atouts diablement attirants. Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait, l'ogre s'endormit comme une masse sur son matelas de plume d'oie.

Agile, Chaperon Rose s'extirpa du lit et rejoignit Chaperon Rouge, Le Petit Poucet et ses frères. Le reste de la troupe les attendaient, impatiemment, dehors. Tous s'enfuirent aussi rapidement qu'ils le purent par le premier chemin se présentant à leurs pieds désireux de démontrer la vélocité de leurs courses.

A l'intérieur du manoir, Amédée fut réveillé par des cris d'orfraie. Passablement énervé d'avoir été tiré de son sommeil alors qu'il avait besoin de tout son potentiel de séducteur pour besogner allègrement Chaperon Rose, il se leva d'un bond et suivit les sons qui semblaient provenir de la chambre de ses enfants.

Là, il trouva son épouse à terre, évanouit. Il fronça les sourcils tout en s'approchant du lit rougit par le sang de ses enfants chéries.

Un long cri plus tard, il chaussa ses bottes de sept lieux, lesquelles lui permirent de parcourir les environs en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire.

Les rugissements d'Amédée, eurent tôt fait d'attirer l'attention des fuyards. Affolés, chacun se trouva une cachette. Qui une anfractuosité, qui un trou dans les fourrés, qui un buisson bien fourni…bref, même le chat Matouba, grimpa en haut d'un arbre et s'y confondit avec le feuillage.

Le souffle court, l'ogre fit une halte, posa son imposant séant sur l'herbe tendre et se dit qu'au final, un petit somme rechargerait ses batteries à plat. Ni une, ni deux, il s'endormit, émettant des ronflements sonores aussi puissants qu'un moteur de Boeing au décollage.

Tous en profitèrent pour s'extirper de leurs cachettes et s'observèrent sans rien dire.

Le Petit Poucet se gratta les cheveux, mais rien à faire, les idées ne voulaient pas se montrer et faisaient de la résistance au fin fond du brouillard intersidéral qui était sien depuis sa naissance. Ce fut Mère-Grand qui, (encore une femme), prit une bien surprenante décision :

Mère-Grand : Aidez-moi à ôter les bottes de ce gros plein de soupe.

Prince Cha rmant : Mais enfin…est-ce bien le moment de faire du shopping ?

Chap. Rouge : Attends, attends, la mémé a flairé un coup de maître…

Avec la plus grande délicatesse, l'on déchaussa Amédée et la vieille femme se présenta devant Le Petit Poucet :

Mère-Grand : Hâte-toi de passer ces bottes magiques et file quémander l'aide du roi. Si tu sais bien t'y prendre, il se pourrait qu'il te confie quelques missions lesquelles pourraient enrichir ta famille car le souverain est fort généreux.

Chaperon Rose : Oh ouiiii, je confirme, très très généreux ! Il sait payer de sa personne en toute chose.

Chap. Rouge : Yep, si ma cousinette l'affirme, alors c'est qu'elle a dû tester. Alors, quèque tu fais encore là p'tit gland ? Ceci dit, ma mémé, on dirait qu't'en connais un rayon sur le roitelet…tout ça sent les prochaines révélations tonitruantes…attends, je branche mon I phone !

Mic Mac : Pourquoi qu'tu sors toujours c'te drôle de machine ?

Chap. Rouge : Les infos sont faites pour être emprisonnées petit ver de terre ! Le plus amusant c'est d'les monnayer après.

Mère-Grand : Cela s'appelle du chantage, petite verrue récalcitrante !

Chap. Rouge : Ouaip, et alors ? Tous les moyens sont bons pour faire cracher la monnaie l'ancêtre et t'en a tout plein dans tes bas de contentions des infos dont j'pourrai tirer parti ! Encore là toi ? Regardez-moi ce flan…le ravi de la crèche…Allez file ou j'viens t'botter l'croupion !

En un pas, Le Petit Poucet était déjà sorti de la forêt. Il craignait cette étrange petite fille, aussi prenait-il soin de ne point l'énerver plus que nécessaire.

Pendant ce temps, Dans le logis des Poucet, un cri retentissait avec force :

Mère : Oiiinnn !

Père : Ben alors _Ma Germaine_ , qu'est-ce qui s'passe donc encore dans ta caboche pour couiner ainsi ?

Mère : Mes petits bouts me manquent…

Père : Et le mien, ne t'a-t-il point offert réconfort avec force attention ? J'te l'ai déjà dit, Les _Thénardier_ s'occupent aux p'tits oignons d'nos morveux. On m'a dit le plus grand bien d'ces gens-là, même qui z'ont pris une p'tite gamine du nom de _Cosette_ sous leurs ailes. Des angelots ces gens-là que j'te dis ! Allez, viens t'en par ici qu'j'te console avec tout mon talent !

Mère : Ton ardeur m'a encore apporté le _mal joli_.

Père : Hein ? Faudrait qu'tu causes enfin comme tout l'monde la Germaine !

Mère : Ouiinnn, tes semailles va encore germer dans quelques mois.

Père : J'ai rien semé…

Mère : Je suis grosse !

Père : Mais non ma douce.

Mère : Je suis à nouveau enceinte, triple buse !

Père : Oh, oh, mais il semblerait que ma rivière poissonneuse ne nous offre encore une ou deux bouches à nourrir. Eh ben on f'ra avec !

Mère : Tu peux déjà nous semer dans la forêt avant même que l'enfant naisse, ainsi il te sera plus facile de solutionner le problème.

Père : J'ai rien pigé, mais vint-en donc par ici. Voici une chose qui faut ben fêter ma Germinette, qui sait on aura p'être cette fois, une p'tite pisseuse ?

Mère : Bats les pattes !

Père : Mais tu risques plus rien Germaine, t'est déjà en pleine couvade.

La femme fronça les sourcils, sembla réfléchir intensément…avant de sourire :

Mère : Ben Dame, j'avais pas pensé à ça !

Père : Heureusement qu'j'suis là ma loupiotte. Mon pinceau va écrire sur le blanc de ta peau tout l'amour qu'j'porte sur mes épaules tel un fardeau…

Mère : Oh…mon poète d'époux…

Une bascule plus tard, la bête à deux dos dansait la gigue, alors que Le Petit Poucet, s'en venait vers le logis de ses parents, tout heureux d'apporter avec lui, une bourse rempli d'un or rutilant. Heureusement pour lui, la joute venait de prendre fin et le garçonnet toqua de belle force sur le chambranle de la porte de bois. La femme alla ouvrir, les joues rosies par le dernier assaut de son époux lorsqu'elle aperçut le petit dernier de sa couvée :

Mère : Oiiiinnn, mon fiston !

Les retrouvailles furent à la hauteur de la joie des parents et Le Petit Poucet narra toute l'histoire, alors qu'un charriot faisait halte devant le logis des Poucet. A la hâte, les frères se jetèrent dans les bras de leur maman. Le père Poucet, plus intéressé par la partie de l'histoire concernant les moult remerciements du roi à l'aide de bourses remplies d'or, se dit que les siennes pourraient désormais jouer sans craindre le courroux de sa chère et tendre puisqu'on pourrait élever dignement autant de marmaille qu'il prendrait plaisir à engendrer.

A cette perspective, sa plume légendaire eut une soudaine envie d'écrire et les parents fêtèrent avec éclat, toute la nuit, le retour des enfants prodigues.

Le Petit Poucet leur acheta une belle ferme avec tous les équipements nécessaires et les parents Poucet passèrent le reste de leur existence à concevoir dans la joie et la volupté…

Une fois l'ogre emprisonné, sa femme remariée, et la cachemaille de Chaperon Rouge bien remplie par quelques richesses dérobées de-ci, de-là chez Amédée, chacun se retrouva au Bois Joli pour se dire au revoir.

La Mère-Grand avait trouvé dans le manoir, une autre paire de bottes qu'elle s'appropria immédiatement. De fort larges, elles s'adaptèrent aux cuissettes de la vieille Dame à la perfection car il se trouvait qu'elles étaient fées. Heureuse découverte…sur Mère-Grand cela se traduit par une paire de cuissardes de premier goût. Prince, émoustillé, en eut un début d'élévation qu'il dû calmer _in petto_. Même Matouba crachota, ce qui dans son langage de félin était une marque d'appréciation :

Chap. Rouge : Eh ben, eh ben ma mémé…ça va être la fête du slip quand tu vas faire ta p'tite visite hebdomadaire « _Au trou fleuri_ ».

Mère-Grand : Cesse donc de déblatérer des ignominies ma fille et va-t'en donc confesser tes péchés au père _Lachaise_.

Chap. Rouge : Des clous ! Ça m'prendrait le restant d'ma vie ma mamichette et j'ai, d'ici là, d'autres chats à fouetter, surtout quand j'aurai mes roploplos.

Mère-Grand : Enfant démoniaque ! Repends-toi !

Chap. Rouge : Compte là-d'ssus et bois d'l'eau ma mémé adorée. Tiens Prince, une p'tite bourse pour briller dans ton lupanar favori, moi j'm'en vais avec Mic Mac, on a des affaires restées en suspens à terminer fissa. Bye bye les glands !

Ce qui ressemblait à un ricanement, se fit entendre et chacun des convives s'observa le sang glacé. Bon sang, mais c'était donc vrai ? Le Diable, lui-même, suivait tous les faits et gestes de cette petite fille…

Lorsque les mots « _Viens à moi mon enfant…_ » se dispersèrent accompagnés d'une vapeur verdâtre, aucun d'eux ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

Et sous les yeux ébahis des convives, Chaperon Rouge stoppa sa marche, posa son petit panier en osier sur la terre, se retourna et adressa un formidable bras d'honneur au vent mauvais soufflant sur le Bois Joli.

Un rire lui répondit et la petite fille reprit son panier en chantonnant et trottina sur le chemin aux côtés de son ami lutin toute à sa prochaine combine…

Moralité : **_Rien ne sert d'être petit et bête, ou grand et intelligent, seul compte le degré d'implication dans le mauvais ou le bon de son destin pour remplir son escarcelle. Chaperon Rouge l'a bien compris, elle qui, écartelée entre deux mondes, ne cesse de vanter les bienfaits de ne se fier qu'à soi-même !_**

 ** _Toute réussite a le mérite que l'on veut bien acheter auprès des autorités compétentes. A vous de choisir…._**

 **** ** _Fin_**


End file.
